


Trash Panda Travels

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jun has a pet raccoon, Mischief, Not Beta Read, Pet Sitting, Pets, Quarantink, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Jun is leaving for a competition and has left Conrad in charge of his precious raccoon. Needless to say, nothing goes to plan.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha & Conrad Orzel
Series: Quarantink Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Trash Panda Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I kinda fell off the face of the earth for a while, but I'm back and hopefully I'll be posting a bit more often! I know that technically the time for this writing challenge has passed, but I think I'll probably continue to do these prompts until I finish the list. I wrote this one during the summer but never got around to posting it. This was for day 40, for which the prompt was suitcase!

Jun sighed as he finished eating breakfast. It was too early to function properly, and yet he had a flight to catch. The worst part was that he didn’t even have his snuggly raccoon friend to wake him up with a dose of cuteness, as he’d dropped it off with Conrad the evening before so he could babysit. He groaned as he got up and washed the dishes, before grabbing his luggage from its place by the door.

  
He slowly made his way out to the car, since he’d called a taxi to take him to the airport. As he started loading his suitcase into the trunk, he noticed something in it was wiggling around and… hissing? Jun quickly unzipped the suitcase, only to find a somewhat guilty looking furry face peering back at him. They both blinked once, then twice, then Jun grabbed the raccoon and tapped on the driver’s window.

  
“Do you allow pets in here? I need to drop this little trickster off with my pet-sitter.”

  
The driver looked very confused, but nodded nonetheless. Jun gave Conrad’s address, and they were off. Needless to say, Conrad wouldn’t be babysitting his sweet pet raccoon again any time soon.


End file.
